Little Einsteins
Little Einsteins is a children's television series, that premiered in prime time on Disney Channel. The program is part of the Playhouse Disney daily block of shows intended for preschoolers. Later the series went to Disney Junior even thoughh the last episode was ran December 2009. Main Characters Leonardo or Leo as his friends call him, is a six-year-old boy, the Little Einsteins leader, and the one who pilots Rocket. He is Annie's big brother. His main talent is conducting and his most precious object is his baton; he never leaves home without it. His skills with the baton include the ability to conduct cows (seen in the Our Big Huge Adventure). Leo has red hair and green eyes, and he is the only character on Little Einsteins to wear glasses. He was named after famous conductor Leopold Stokowski. He is voiced by Jesse Schwartz. June is a six-year-old girl who loves to dance. Her favorite dance move is a leap. She also loves astromny.Note: this is proven because every night shes looks at the stars at night with her telescope, and is friends with one of Saturn's rings (as seen in the episode Ring Around The Planet). She loves art and is thought by some to be portrayed as East Asian. It's likely she was named after famous choreographer June Taylor. She is voiced by Erica Huang. Quincy is a five-year-old boy who loves to play any musical instrument, the violin and the trumpet being his favorites. He is the only member of the team who is afraid of the dark (as seen in the episode The Northern Night Light and in Our Big Huge Adventure). He also likes to play jokes and make the team laugh. He is the best builder on the team? He can build anything by just using blocks. He was named after famous musician/composer/arranger Quincy Jones. When surprised or amazed, his usual response is "I cannot believe it!" (This is almost always pronounced "I ... can ... not ... be ...LIEVE ...it!") He is voiced by Aiden Pompey. Annie is a four-year-old blonde girl who loves to sing. She is Leo's beloved little sister and also the only character who has piloted Rocket solo. She loves animals, but she's afraid of spiders, just like the rest of the team (as seen in Our Big Huge Adventure). She loves dolphins as proven in Pirates Treasure, but her favorite animal of all is a horse as seen in "The Great Schubert's Guessing Game". She owns a silver microphone with orange music notes that she won in a song contest after Big Jet ripped her music. The color of her jean dress is also changed into pink. She was named after famous jazz singer Anni Rossi. When she wishes to urgently point something out to the team, her usual phrase is "Look-look-look!" She is voiced by Natalia Wojcik. Rocket is the Little Einsteins' main transportation, but it is also their friend. Rocket has an array of tools and accessories (stored in somewhere similar to hammerspace and Max from Flight of the Navigator) that help the team complete their missions. Rocket also has the ability to transform into any other transportation it wants like a submarine or a train. Reception The show was popular but sadly cancelled for unknown reasons. And people online tend to make up stuff about them that are not true. References #http://disney.go.com/littleeinsteins/ #www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Einsteins Category:Television series by Disney Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Playhouse Disney shows